


Ketchup & Catch Up

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Malia has a potty mouth, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Malia likes puns.





	

"So this is, basically meet the family for him, right?" Malia asked Danny, the first thing when he answered. Malia had just gotten back in town, at 8pm getting take out when he called her the first time. He had just finished telling them the whole story of Jackson going over the previous day when their food was ready. Malia had hung up, with the promise they'd call when they were home.

Danny was right their boy was growing up, but Malia was annoyed that she wasn't their be there for Jackson--and to tease him.

"I... guess you could say that," Danny laughed.

"It's the truth," Malia said, opening the container. Hmm, blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Now they just needed to get ketchup. Adjusting the phone making their way to the fridge, they continued. "I mean, Lydia already met us. And it's not like Jackson really cares what the Whittemore's think. Lydia seems the same way. Her parents are divorced, and from what she's said they... seem worse then Jacks'. Come on, where's the ketchup."

"Well, besides Erica the only one she really knows is Stiles and Scott. And did you try the bottom shelf? Jackson always puts it in the bottom." 

Malia snorts. "So it's basically meet the family all around? Talk about awkward. And nope, not there." Maybe they had some in the little packets?

"Well let's hope Jackson doesn't do what Jackson does."

"You mean be a jackass?" Nope. No ketchup in flippy shelf with the butter.

"Malia!" he scolded laughing. 

"What it's true. Jackass Jackson, his name will never go away." Kids learning cusses. Gotta love 'em. They smirked, "You're kinda a dick too."

"Oh my god." Malia snickered, moving on to the drawer. They could hear the facepalm. 

"Maybe you shouldn't share your sex life, babe." A second later, they stopped looking through the drawer. Would it say something bad about them if they went to the store and got some? Malia made a face. "Danny, I have no ketchup for my eggs."

"Then why don't you just go buy some?" he answered, as if that was the most obvious answer. They loved their friends.

"Later then, thanks for the ketchup, 'bout to get me some catch up!" Malia ended the call, laughing at the answering groan.

But before they got out the door, Danny texted: Breakfast tomorrow? Jackson's free. You can tell us how seeing your mom went.

Malia smiled, sending a quick yes. 

Malia couldn't deny that they hadn't wanted them both during the trip, but at the same time didn't know how to them that their dad was there. Malia was expecting it. Corrine hadn't told them, or Jackson she had gotten a boyfriend, let alone that it was Malia’s biological father... 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuun, who's her dad? Cause it sure ain't Peter.


End file.
